Let's Get Lost
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Small research trip bring those two youngsters into sweet love story. Bad at summary. Oneshoot.
Let's get lost.

Pairing: Yukihira Souma x Mito Ikumi.

I don't own Shokugeki no Souma.

May contains grammatical error(s), typo(s) and uncommon terms.

This fic is collaboration with **aGoldenLion.**

* * *

In the afternoon after lunch, Souma had a class about Menu Concepting. It discusses about how to build menu, food terminology, how to cook, how choose the ingredients, how to pair it in the cycle, etc, etc, etc. It's very important class, actually. But Souma can't hold his sleepy. Damn Tadakoro and her fulfilling onigiri and hot barley tea. It drive Souma instantly to world of dreams because he's overfilled. His gaze are blank and darken as the sensei's voice is getting weaker and lower. Souma believe he slept even for a couple minutes. When he had another blink, the class is screaming. He tries to reassembling his consciousness, and found the reason all of his classmates looks like they had trance. The white board explains everything.

 **MAKE A JOURNAL ABOUT A SET MENU FROM A SPECIFIC COUNTRY.**  
 **WORK TOGETHER IN PAIRS.**  
 **TRAVELLING IS MANDATORY. MAXIMUM IS 1 WEEK.**  
 **BRING YOUR TRAVELLING BUDGET PLAN TO THE SCHOOL ACCOUNTING DIVISION.**  
 **SUBMIT YOUR TRAVELLING BUDGET PLAN ON THE NEXT MEETING.**  
 **SUBMIT YOUR JOURNAL AND SET MENU BEFORE THE END OF THE NEXT MONTH.**

Souma frowned. He can't understand what kind of school which obliges the students to travel abroad by school's budget. On the next side, is the pair chosen by draw. Souma almost scream and laugh out loud when he found Kurokiba will travel abroad with his eternal rival, Hayama Akira. The Nakiris going together, Tadakoro got Ibusaki as her pair, and Arato Hisako got Isami Aldini. The older Aldini's name is out of the list. His name is separated and he'll stay in Japan to research his journal with Hojo Miyoko. Last week he's hospitalized because of some kind of chronic pulmo disease. Takumi's condition might be unable to travel abroad.  
And himself?

Souma found his name is in pair with Mito Ikumi.

What a relief.

At least his pair is one of his closest friend.

"Yu...Yukihira-kun..."

Nikumi approached him, bring a blank piece of paper and a pencil. Souma scratches his head, trying to guess what will she does.

"W...where are you going?" she asked.

"Hmm...let's see..." Souma frowned and stroke his chin. "How about Somalia? Kenya? Ethiopia? We never know how exotic African cuisine are! Maybe we can eat zebra steak or stewed giraffe or—ouch!"

He stopped mumbling. Nikumi slapped his head.

"You bloody moron. If you could not be serious about this, the only one I would eat is you!" she shouted.

"I'm joking..." he stare at Nikumi with cute blink and starry gaze, asking for forgiveness from acting cute.

"Stop it, you rubbish..." Nikumi hold herself, shivered in disgusted. "Think it all through. I would come to your dorm to discuss it at 7pm."

"What a coincidence!" he exclaimed. "Tadakoro and I would bake a hot chocolate pudding tonight for dinner. Make sure you come on time to taste it!"

"I don't want to." She refused. "Ma...maybe there's your cursed dried squid in there..."

"Squid..." Souma mumbled. "That's genius! Dried squid saltiness and umami maybe would reduce the sweetness and add extra crunchiness!"

Souma grabs her arms and shake her body vigorously, overjoyed. "You're genius! Truly genius, Nikumi-chan!"

Souma left the class with happy humming, as if he's done something really valuable. Nikumi stroke her upper arm. The place where Souma grabs her is still felt warm. She had no idea that dried-squid freak also had big, warm palm.

"That idiot..." she murmured.

* * *

At 7.30, Nikumi really come to Polar Star Dormitory. Souma is in his room, Tadakoro guide her to his room and he's there, lie on his bed, focused on his phone. Nikumi knock the opened door and Souma welcomed her with his big grin.

"Nikumi-chan! _Kochi, kochi_! I decided where should we go."

"That's great. So where are we going to?"

Souma takes his bag and pull a brochure with elephant as its main headline. Nikumi frowned and grabs the brochure.

"Thailand?" she asked.

"Yep. The land of Siam! Where the Mekong river gave its bless to the very diverse of—ouch! Why you always hit my head?!"

Nikumi, again, slapped his head. "What do you know about Thailand?! They cannot speak English, eat deep fried cockroaches, and hired ladyboys as five star hotel frontliners!"

"I know nothing about Thailand." Souma answered honestly. "But you know, don't you?"

"I...it's not like...well, I'm pretty confidence about that, actually."

"That's good!" Souma exclaimed. "I have packed my belongings. I also bring my swimsuit and buy sun lotion!"

"We are going to have food travel, not a holiday, Yukihira!" she shouted. "Hhh...why can't you be serious about our assignment?"

"I do." Souma answered. "But I don't want to make it way too serious. The Nakiris will go to France, and Hayama/Kurokiba will go to Sri Lanka. Tadakoro/Ibusaki will go to South Korea. Even we're having the food travelling, what is travel without fun in there?"  
Nikumi throw her gaze to the window. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Souma gets up and walks out the door. Then he's back after a couple minutes with a big piece of hot chocolate pudding and a glass of water.

"There you have it." He put the chocolate pudding in front of her.

Nikumi begins to dig in. The pudding is soft, fluffy but have enough body and strong—but mellow taste. The sweetness is perfect. The vanilla scent is really gorgeous. Souma sit next to her and opens the plan he had made before.

"First, I want to find about what is major ingredients they use. Then, about the staple. Next is street food. And after that, Royal Palace Cuisine."

"Hey, why don't you put the occasional food?" Nikumi takes another bite.

"Occasional food?"

"Yep. It's some kinda food which only made for special occasion. Such as religious day or national holiday."

"I see." Souma write it down in his notebook. "For the rest of it, I will rely on you."

"Rely on me?!" her voice is getting higher. "What the hell do you mean by rely on me?!"

"Accommodation, of course." Souma happily chuckled. "Don't be so cheap. School will pay all of it."

"E...even so..." Nikumi sighed. "Fine. I will make our budget plan. Make sure you prepare everything from the passport, visa, your stupid belongings and any kinds of it! You're such a useless man! I'll leave! Thanks for the yummy chocolate pudding!"

Nikumi grabs her bag and rushed out from his room. Souma only stared at her, feeling astonished. Besides any female resident in Polar Star Dorm, he conclude that all of Tootsuki's girl is had some kinds of demeanor which called 'tsundere' by Japanese youngsters.

"Ha...happy to serve, Nikumi-chan."

* * *

Inside of a black limousine, we find a stressed out Nikumi trying to ignore the other occupant of the car as he was touching all the little buttons on his seat.  
Not strange, as it was only his second time in such a luxurious car, filled to the brim with high tech stuff.

''Yukihira-kun! Can you PLEASE stop touching everything'' Nikumi said in an annoyed tone.

She already had a short night where she was imagining all the time she would be alone with her secret crush.

However, she started to doubt herself when mister energy took a seat next to her whilst she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

'' _Sumanai_ Nikumi-chan, I'm just excited that we're going to Thailand. Eating good food, swimming in the blue ocean and no classes for a whole week'' Souma started with an apologetic tone, before it turned even more excited than it was before.

''Well..just keep it down..'' She softly said as his golden orbs looked down in her own light blue.

With a happy grin, Souma kept his hands to himself as he started to play a game on his phone.

''We've arrived at the airport Mito-sama'' The intercom from the driver informed.

As the car slowly came to a halt. The driver opened Nikumi her side of the door.

A few seconds later, understanding he has to open the door himself, Souma is surprised to find himself in a small hangar.

Inside of the hangar, is a 60ft long black jet with the logo of the Mito corporation.

''W-We're flying with that!?'' Souma exclaimed with a yell.

Nikumi turned around with a small lifted eyebrow and said with a condescending tone

''You expect me to fly with normal people when I can use this all the time..?''

Souma didn't really have an answer to her question, as he had never even seen a private jet, so he simply huffed and walked behind a smirking Nikumi.

Inside of the jet were a few seat, in the formation seat-walking path-seat, and in the back of the plane was a large couch, which would be used by Souma and Nikumi during the flight.

 ** _''This is your captain speaking. We will take off in approximately 15 minutes'_** '

With the engines on the outside starting to roar, Nikumi started to stretch as she sat next to Souma.

''Hmm.. I'm going to need some sleep Yukihira-kun, so don't make too much noise.'' She said in a non-negotiable tone.

POP

''Aah..'' Nikumi suddenly painfully yelled, as one of her back muscles contracted.

''Ohh are you okay Nikumi-chan? I heard your back pop from all the way here.'' Souma said as he saw the reflection on her face mirroring the feelings inside of her when he returned from the onboard toilet.

''Y-Yukihira-kun, grab my arms and pull.'' Nikumi asked with pain in her voice, hoping he'd be able to stretch her back.

For a couple of minutes, the two push and pull in a lot of different positions.

''Okay, Yukihira-kun stop.'' Nikumi said as her legs were wrapped around a single seat and Souma was trying to pull her from the walking path.

''I-It isn't working.'' Souma sighed as he brushed some sweat of his eyebrows.

The plane slowly started to move, making it's way towards the runway and Souma was watching Nikumi.

She was sitting on her knees with a frown, trying to rub her back to relieve her of the pain.

''Maybe I should do what pops always did..yes that could help.'' He thought

''Nikumi-chan, come here. I want to try something.'' Souma said to the downcast girl.

''If this is one of your jokes again….'' She threateningly began.

''Iie, Nikumi-chan.'' Souma interrupted as he made an innocent gesture with his hands.

''It's something pops always showed me. Here come sit in between my legs.'' Souma continued as he back up a little in the couch and opened his legs, just enough room for her well developed body to take place.

''Bu-But I..'' Nikumi tried to reply with a blush on her face.

''Come on now..'' The impatient Souma said and grabbed her hand, turned her around and planted her between his legs.

''Now Nikumi-chan…'' Souma said as his chest touched her back a little, and his hands floated just over her thighs as they circled around her waist. ''I want you to stretch yourself out as much as you can.''

The strong Nikumi we all know turned into a meek and shy girl and just faintly nodded before stretching herself out.

Souma unconsciously dragged his hands over her soft thighs towards the small of her back, causing her to softly moan.

''Hmm.. Did you say something Nikumi-chan?'' Souma asked as his face was next to her shoulder.

''Wa-wa..No!'' She answered as in all the shyness her normal tone returned.  
With the sudden wake-up, Souma decided to focus back on his task.

''I'm going to press your spine softly one by one to get rid of the pain.'' Souma said as he started to move his hands.

As he started to push, Nikumi slowly started to lose control over her eyelids.

''It's so relaxing..'' She murmured

At the same time, the plane was ready to take off.

''We're ready for takeoff." The captain said as he pushed down the throttle.

The mighty roar of the engine shot the plane forwards with an immense speed.  
Not being able to hold herself, Nikumi managed to have her back tightly pressed against Souma's chest.

''N-Nikumi-chan….'' Souma said as she wasn't moving away.

''Zzz Zzz...''

''Hmm..?''

Souma looked at her face and saw her peacefully asleep.

Sigh. ''I don't think I should wake her up.'' He thought with a sigh as he looked at the bags under her eyes.

''Enjoy your sleep, Nikumi-chan.'' and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him

* * *

"Khao path pu! Really goood~"

"Pad Thai! Gosh, can't stop eating this. Nomnomnomnom..."

"Bami mu daeng!"

"Tom kha kai!"

"Som tam!

"Kluay buat chee~~"

"Ruam mit! This is so-"

"Yukihira-kun! Can you just stop eating?! You looks really gross as the starving beggar!"

Nikumi screamed and Souma stop chewing everything on the table. They just arrived around 30 minutes ago and they decided to have something to eat first. He looks even more weird and start to gobble any single dish after he could pronounce it clearly as if he had trance. And now, what Nikumi could taste is only Thai green curry, which has not touched yet by The Eating Machine Yukihira Souma.

"Bwuat dis his vhery vhery ghoof..." he mumbled with his cheeks puffed, full of food.

"Swallow it first you barbarian!" Nikumi yelled, then sighed lightly as she taste a spoonful of the green curry. "This is so hearty. The spices is really intense and the broth is kinda heavy."

Souma stare at her innocently and begin to dig in another food.

"You don't even have any single review. Idiot."

"I do." Souma argued. "It's all good. Most of Thai cuisine use fish sauce, coconut milk, chili and seafood. Also the main taste of salty, sour and spicy. The consistency is bold and piquant."

Nikumi smirked. "I thought you just brainless eating machine."

"That's very rude." Souma murmured, feeling teased. "I just eat what I never had before."

"Etto..." Nikumi look at him, comically sweat drop on her forehead. "Have you ever eat Thai cuisine before?"

"Nope!" Souma stated confidently. "That's why I eat all of them."

Nikumi grabs the Sriracha sauce bottle and grabs Souma's T-shirt.

"HAVE YOU GOT THIS BLOODY HOT SAUCE ON YOUR EYES?! I REALLY WANT TO DO IT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Maa...maa..." Souma chuckled. "Just kidding. Come on, I just wanna make our trip feeling great."

Nikumi release him. She looked away and nodded.

"Here," Souma shows her his phone. "Eat the curry. I'll take a picture while you eat it."

Nikumi did what he asked to. Then after several shoots about the menu (which had not touched yet), Souma smirked proudly and shows her the photos.

"Nikumi-chan! Kochi, kochi! You look so pretty in here!"

Nikumi takes a look at his phone and found he's pretty good at taking photos. All of his shoots is really incredible. Even the picture when she had drink is really classy. The perspective is perfect, also the tone and the lighting. Even his phone is quite sophisticated to have the shoots, Nikumi still impressed by the photos which taken by him.

"I write some review too." Souma shows her his notebook with awful handwriting. "Then you should put yours too."

"U...umm..." she nodded.

Nikumi writes her reviews about the food. Just only a couple lines until she felt Souma is getting closer to see her review.

"Your handwriting is really small." He mumbled as rest his chin on Nikumi's shoulder.

Her heartbeat is leap, throbbing wild. His breath blows her ear and neck gently, giving surprising jolt. He stretch his arm through Nikumi to grab another food, some kinds of light snack. Nikumi screamed frustratingly in her inner self.

'Yukihira-kun is such obscene demeanor. That's why bunch of bitches is going crazy about him...'

"Nikumi-chan. This is much different taste."

Souma takes a spoonful of red sauce and give her a bite. The sourness and spiciness give her a punch, she choked. The sauce left some red spots on her shirts as she's freaking out, desperately needs water. Souma giggled and she glared at him with revenge.

"You bastard!" She yelled. "Why you give me chili sauce?!"

"Because I think it's good and I want you to taste it too." Souma answered, his face is seriously bashful. "Sorry about your shirt."

Souma grabs a tissue and wipe her lips, her chin and takes another clean tissue to wipe gently the red spots on her shirt.

"I...it's alright." Nikumi grabs the tissue. "I can do it by myself."

"Yes." Souma smiled, gently. "Shall we continue our journey, madam?"

"Okay." Nikumi stand up and pay the bill. "Yukihira-kun, where's the map?"

"Map?" Souma frowned. "What map?"

"The map!" Nikumi shouted. "The 4 layer map which guide us to another food destination!"

"Uuummmm..." Souma strokes his head, fool smirk is widen. "If you mean the layered paper fan like..."

"Yes..." Nikumi wait patiently. "Where is our map."

"I...it's windy and it flown. It's gone with the wind."

Nikumi groaned in wrath. She fold her arms and dashed to her car. Souma chased her and grabs her arm gently.

"Please don't be mad..." Souma said with apologetic gaze. "I promise to you, our trip would be fun, isn't it?"

Nikumi looked away. She's far too mad to talk to him.

"Then why don't we just get lost and use this?"

Souma shows her his phone, the map application with GPS.

"I don't really know about Thailand, actually." She murmured. "My subordinates made it. I don't really sure to going through without the map."

"It's okaaaay." Souma then switch his phone application to Thailand-Japanese translator. "How about this?"

Nikumi smiled at him. He opens the car door and get inside.

"Come on, let's get lost."

* * *

Nikumi was looking outside, watching people live their daily life whilst Souma was excitedly typing on his translation app and pointing at all the interesting things he saw.

''Eating all day long and still so energetic.'' Nikumi thought as his voice and the tapping of his fingers didn't stop the entire time.

Listening to his rhythmic ticking, she continues to look outside. But suddenly she is shaken by Souma.

''Nikumi-chan, aren't you enjoying yourself?'' He asked with a small frown.

Her face was developing a small blush when she looked at Souma his concerned gaze.

She didn't trust her voice at the moment and decided to shake her head.

''How about we go to the beach?'' Souma said as he pointed outside, as they were driving along the beach.

Souma saw how she was trying to deny it, but wouldn't have any of it. It was her vacation as well.

''Chauffeur, please stop the car here.'' He yelled, before opening the door and pulling Nikumi outside with him.

He was about to leave, but made his way back to the driver, standing there with two small bags. One with their swim gear and the other with some large towels, sun lotion and food.

''I'll be back by 7.'' Were his last words, and the chauffeur drove off.

''Let's go, Nikumi-chan." Souma said and pulled her towards the changing rooms.

Stepping out of the changing room, Souma is confronted by a blushing Nikumi, who was wearing a nice red bikini.

''S-So what do you think, Yukihira-kun?'' Nikumi asked as she shyly looked up at his face.

''W-Wow.'' Souma thought as he looked at her bronze colored body, perfectly fitted in her bikini.

''I-It's umm pretty nice I guess.'' He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

''B-But you look good as well.'' Nikumi said as she looked at the ground, not being able to get the flush off her face when she was goggling his strong body in black swimming shorts.

Having had enough of the awkwardness, Souma held Nikumi her hand and brought her with him towards a nice spot on the beach.

As they walked, there were several people watching their every move as, to them, a very attractive couple was walking by.

''What a cute couple!''

''Would their baby have orange hair.''

Souma and Nikumi were listening to their words and both started to get redder by the second, almost looking like a lobster.

''Orange..'' Souma said with a small snicker.

''Baka...'' Nikumi replied as she punched his shoulder and let go of his hand.  
He kept chuckling as he walked behind an angry Nikumi till they reached a nice spot.

They laid down their towels and grabbed one of the parasols that were conveniently placed on the beach.

After a few minutes of basking in the sun, Souma murmurs ''Hmmm this is pretty nice, don't ya think?''

Nikumi breathes out in agreement, before saying ''The only downside is the sun. It's really burning out here today.''

Souma blinked and sat up.

''Do you want me to rub some sun lotion on your back?'' He asked as he searched through his backpack.

''...I-I don't know..'' Nikumi replied

''Don't worry, it's better to have your back lotioned than burned.'' Souma said and smiled as he found what he was looking for.

Sitting next to her, he spreads some cold lotion over her back, which made her shiver in delight.

Slowly he rubs the lotion over her feet, her ankles, her calves and ends at her thighs.

Never had she felt such relief, happiness and warmth in her body as he touched her so delicately.

''S-Souma..'' She squeaked unintentionally when his hands got near her vertebrae again.

''Could you slowly rub my back again?''

Nikumi waited for an answer, but started to groan when his hands did exactly what she wanted.

''Thank you, Yukihira-kun.'' She whispered and before he finished his massage, she fell asleep.

* * *

''...kumi-chan.."

'''...ke up''

''Nikumi-chan, wake up.'' Souma said a bit louder as he was shaking the sleeping girl.

He could only sigh as she just turned around and mumbled in her sleep.  
Souma saw the peaceful and happy expression on her face, and couldn't help himself but touch her cheek slowly.

It did something to her as her smiled broadened and she moved her cheek deeper into his palm.

''Come on, Nikumi-chan! It's really time to wake up now.'' Souma said louder than before and softly pinched her cheek.

''Hmm…'' She murmured as she felt her cheek pinched, and slowly woke up.  
She blinked her eyes a couple of times, and looked up to see Souma with his hand on her cheek.

''Wha-What are you doing?'' She hesitantly asked, but made no move to remove his hand.

''It's time to go. The chauffeur is already on his way.'' Souma replied and showed her his phone, showing that it's 6:50PM

''Let's get dressed.'' He continued, and both went towards the dressing rooms.

Souma stood in the small kitchen of their hotel room, not feeling much for ordering room service.

Whilst he was cooking, Nikumi sat on the couch in a fresh pair of baggy clothes after a long, long shower.

She held her knees close to her chest, contemplating what happened when she was asleep.

''Why did he held my cheek..'' Nikumi wondered as she could still remember the warmth from his hand.

''Nikumi-chan, dinner's ready.'' He said and made his way towards her with two small bowls.

Her face flushed a little when he suddenly stood in front of her, stretching his arm to hand her the bowl.

''T-Thank you, Yukihira-kun.'' She said with a small blush.

They ate for a few minutes in silence, before Souma opened his mouth.

He stopped eating and sat straight, before looking at her.

''Nikumi-chan...'' He said in a voice she never heard him use before.

''Y-Yes.'' She hesitantly answered, slightly confused by him.

''We don't really know anything about each other, don't we?'' Souma continued.  
Nikumi blinked her eyes, and slightly opened them further than usual when she agreed with him.

''Nikumi-chan, can you tell me something about yourself? I'd like to know my friends.'' Souma asked with a small smile.

So for hours, Souma and Nikumi share the story of their lives. Talking about their families and the things they've experienced.

''So your dad destroyed your little bear just because it was something he thought you didn't need?'' Souma asked with a small frown.

''Yes.'' she softly said, but quickly looked up when she felt Souma's arm around her shoulder.

''I guess it would be difficult to be a kid in such a rich family." He continued as he held his cheek on top of her head and pulled her closer.

''What are you doing, Yukihira-kun!?'' she asked as a feeling of warmth came over her.

''Showing what it's like to be held by someone, didn't you say that your parents never hugged you?''

Small tears appeared in her eyes as the first cracks started to appear in her heart, who started to slowly beat again after meeting Souma for the first time.

''B-But than again, it's also been awhile since I held anyone this close.'' Souma softly continues as he remembered his mother holding him like this.

The blushing duo said nothing and just enjoyed the feeling of someone caring about them.

''I-It's actually pretty nice.'' Nikumi suddenly said as she got a bit used to his close distance.

''Hmm..'' She heard Souma snore, as he unconsciously rubbed her head more with his cheek.

''Yukihira-kun?'' Nikumi asked, but saw that Souma had his eyes closed and was asleep.

''Looks like even you can sleep.'' She thought as she remembered Souma being busy all day long.

''Sleep well.'' Nikumi softly said and held him a bit closer.

If Souma could sleep, then so could she.

* * *

Time has gone so fast. After a week, they flew back to Japan. Souma had severe stomach ache, he had lots of exotic deep fried scorpion and eating too much spicy food. Nikumi types their report while Souma only could lay down, wrinkled and groaning how painful his incredible stomach for his first 3 hours. The doctor gave him traditional medicine and it's cure his stomach even the pain still remains.

Another Tuesday has come. Time for presentation. Kurokiba stand confidently with his lightly toasted skin, telling about how great Sri Lanka seafood commodity when we catch it alive while Hayama explain about the spices and any other local flavor. Another pair such as Ibusaki/Tadakoro explain more about modern Korean cuisine. Lots of pair had very exciting presentation. Arato/Isami even give a small cup of Chinese beef broth with noodle in their presentation for entire class.

"I don't think our slide would be exciting." Nikumi sighed after the extravagant presentation by the Nakiris.

" _Daijoubu_!" Souma grinned. "Just present what we have done before."

In their turn, Nikumi shows the slide about Thailand Cuisine etymology and what dishes are they had tasted in there. After that, she plays the videos about native vendor/cook cooks the dishes itself, about the street food, about the extreme foods which made Souma's stomach hurt. It was as good as they expected. Hayama throw lots of question and argumentations while Alice innocently said, "Does the deep fried scorpion taste like?" and many more.

After the Menu Concepting class is over, Souma grabs his bag and walks out from the class. Nikumi chased him and walks besides him. They will go to their another class, Advance Bakery and Pastry Knowledge.

"Yukihira-kun…"

"Hmm?"

Nikumi felt her heart will gonna explode when he hold Souma's index finger shyly.

Souma stared at her and his hand, then look away.

"May….may I…" Nikumi bite her lips. "May I hold your hand...just until we arrived?"

Souma swear he could hear his own heartbeat. He grabs Nikumi's hand and hold it tight, but gently.

"After a week in Thailand…" he whispered. "Is it wrong if I had a crush on you?"

"I guess…"

Souma give her a disappointed glance and his smile is fade away.

"I guess...I feel the same thing." Nikumi release his hand as they arrive at their new class.

Sensei ask them to have a seat. Because the girls is only a few, all of the girls should sit on the 1st row while the boys sit on the next one. Souma get his seat in the end of 4th row. Sensei explains about kinds of sweet while Nikumi can't really concentrate at all. She keep stare at the red head, try to find out if he understand or not.

"Mito-san, could you please explain what is the ingredients of soufflé?" Sensei asked.

Nikumi, who got jolt of surprise quickly look at the whiteboard and her teacher. "Eggs, sugar, vanilla, cream, butter."

"Excellent. Now what's the biggest risk of making soufflé is…."

Nikumi glance at Souma, he smile at her and give her a warm gaze. She quickly turns away, as she felt her face become warmed. After the class is almost done, she really look at him curiously, and found he wasn't overslept like any other class. He's wide awake. And once again, give her really nice smile.

Souma write down something on his notebook and show it to her.

I WOULD LIKE THE SOUFFLÉ WHICH SENSEI TALKED ABOUT IT TONIGHT. COME AND TASTE IT :)

Souma then put his notebook again and carefully pay attention when Sensei is demonstrating about how to make Soufflé. Nikumi still stare at him and give him small nod.

'daisuki, Nikumi-chan.' Souma said it low and slow, but Nikumi still could read his lips movement.

She just look away with blushed face. Even he's the dumbest guy on the school-or maybe on earth, she cannot pretend that love has grown in her heart for Souma. Even she didn't reply that nasty sentence, Nikumi knows Souma would feel she loved him too without any words to explain it.


End file.
